Dreamers Can't Be Choosers
by Lemonjello
Summary: Trista is dating the love of her life. But she knows she will have to let go.


**Dreamers Can't Be Choosers**

Trista stirred her green tea as she sat and waited. She did this often. Just being at a place and wait for something to call her off. But today she wasn't waiting for a fight or a mystery, like she usually did. Today she was waiting for some one. Some one that she loved from first sight. Maybe because he was the first sight she saw, but either way she loved him all the same. She knew he didn't love her or even learn to love her because he was destined for another, and her being keeper of time knew this. But till he found out who he really is, she was free to be with him. And be with him she was. She sipped her tea when he walked up to her. She nodded in acknowledgment as he sat down across from her.

"I just got out of class." He explained. She still wondered why he always panicked if he was late.

"I know it's fine don't worry" She told him sipping her tea once more.

"My place or yours?" He asked with a smile. She smiled back.

"Mine, yours has to small of a bed." She said with a smiled. He nodded in agreement and stood up and waited for her to get up. When she did he guided her out of the busy restaurant. Moments like these she wished he would hold her hand, but knew better than that, for that was a symbol of care and love. She still loved being near him though to forget holding hands. He stopped when he bumped into someone. She stopped beside him and saw what hit him. A girl about the age 14. Her hair was in pig tails but instead of a hair thing it was held up in wrapped hair, that was the color of the moon it's self. The hair style told her everything. She smiled though she she felt like crying.

"God meatball head! Will you ever watch where your going or am I your speed bump?" He told her and Trista smiled. Serena turned to Trista after sticking her tongue out at Darien.

"You should run while you still can." She warned her and Trista laughed.

"Well he might hate me then and to tell you the truth I'm only his friend for the money" Trista whispered but made sure Darien heard. Serena fell down laughing.

"You- you think- jerk face has money? ha ha" She laughed and Trista grinned and felt Darien wrap his arm around her waist and her heart stopped. He has never done this ever.

"Well glade to see ya meatball head but I have to go. Bye!" Trista frowned when she realized why he held her. To get Serena jealous. Trista stopped him and waved bye to the glaring Serena. Then turned and walked with him once more.

"You know you don't have to hold me now she's out of sight." She told him. He looked down at her.

"Why would it matter?" He asked her even though a blush went across his cheeks.

"Never mind" she said looking away. They finally reached her apartment and she opened the door. He sat on the couch and she went to the kitchen.

"Beer?" She asked as she poured her a glass of vodka.

"Sure" He said as he turned the channel to the television. She got out a bud light and went to sit next to him on the couch. He chugged it down as she did hers. She then climbed into his lap and kissed him hard as he went to take off her shirt. He succeeded and went to her bra strap as she yanked his shirt off. He kissed her neck as she unbuttoned his pants. He stopped her and laid her down on the couch and climbed on top of her and pulled her skirt down to reveal her black thong. He looked up at her.

"Why is it no surprise that you always wear black underwear?" He stated in astonishment. She grinned and kissed him bring him down on top of her once more and found the hem of his pants. With one yank they fell to the floor. He stopped her from taking off his pants and stood up lifting her up so her legs wrapped around his waist where she could feel his arousal. She kissed his neck as he carried her to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. He let go and went to the bathroom to get a rubber. She laid down waiting for him which wasn't long at all. He came out wearing nothing which she has to say, was to die for. He climbed on top of her as he went into her hard she gasped as he filled her. He kissed her collar bone as he pumped fast and hard. She wished he would try and take the time to make these visits more passionate instead of just times where he got his release. She liked it all the same though as he pumped her harder and harder till the point the bed started to squeak. Her breath hitched as she neared her peak.

"Say it" He whispered in her ear as she started to moan.

"Darien" She moaned.

"Louder" He commanded.

"Darien" She barely said because of her lost of breath.

"YELL IT!" He ordered. She was right at the top when she fell into a orgasm.

"DARIEN!" She screamed as she shook. He still pumped as she moaned over and over again. He finally found his peak and fell next to her.

"Trista?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She retorted.

"I can't do this any more" he told her as he starred at the ceiling.

"I know" She told him. He looked at her confused. She continued. "You'll make her happy and she'll make you happy."

"I loved you" He told her. She looked at him seriously.

" You never did. I know this and I'm fine. You love her and she loves you. Now get out of here and get her" She told him as she got up and went to the bathroom. He stopped her before she could.

"You are the wisest person I know and I will never forget you" He told her. She smiled and nodded. He gave her a quick kiss before letting her go to the bathroom. She leaned on the door and slide to the ground as she held her legs. She heard him fumble to get his clothes on and the click of the front door. After five minutes of quietness that confirmed his leaving she broke down into tears. She cursed herself for being so weak. She knew this was going to happen. He was destined to another. She whipped her tears and started her tube.

Darien walked into the arcade and sat in his usual seat.

"Coffee?" Andrew asked him. Darien shook his head no. "You finally ended it?" He asked.

"Yeah" Darien whispered.

"Well you did the right thing. I feel sorry for her though." He remarked.

"Why?" Darien asked.

"She really did love you, it's ashame you didn't feel the same way" He told him like it was obvious. Darien starred at him in shock. "You couldn't tell, man!"

"I thought the relationship was understood. It was nothing more than what we did." He thought aloud.

"Maybe to you but not her, it must have been tough knowing the person you loved only used you for sex." Andrew stated. It didn't help what Darien felt though. Darien was about to answer him when a blond popped onto the seat next to him.

"HI ANDREW! I would like a chocolate milkshake with fries and a hamburger." She told him. Darien looked to his lap reflecting the scene at Trista's.

"Wow! Here I am for five minutes next to Jerk face and he hasn't said one bad comment! This is a world record!" Serena laughed nudging him. He did care though as he thought about Trista.

"Hey Dare, what happened? What Trista dump you or something?" She asked.

"No I dumped her." He told her still off in space.

"Why! She really loved you!" She told him.

"Yeah I guess she did" He remarked finally realizing it all.

"You two were perfect together!" She told him.

"No we weren't and she knew it" He stated and turned to Serena. "Hey I have a ticket to a concert this Saturday and since I can't take Trista, wanna come with?" He asked. She looked confused.

"Um, okay I guess. But you have to pick me up cause i don't wanna walk all the way to the place." She warned him. He smiled and nodded yes. 'Thank you, Trista, I owe it all to you, I'm just so sorry you had to get hurt' He thought as he trudged out of the arcade with his hands in his pockets.


End file.
